Fegery
Soul Distribution Power (魂を分け与える力, Tamashī o wakeataeru Chikara): Yhwach was born with the innate ability to distribute a piece of his soul to another by being touched by them.119 Yhwach acquires power by bestowing an ability, allowing its wielder to cultivate it, and then taking it back.120 Flawless Healing: In Yhwach's distribution of his soul, the wounds which one's soul could not heal alone would finally heal. This power healed the physical, mental, and spiritual ailments of those who touched Yhwach. While the wound of a person healed, all of their knowledge, skills, and talents would be engraved inside the piece of soul they received from Yhwach. Those healed in this way had their lifespan drastically reduced, and once the person had died, the augmented fragment would return to Yhwach. In turn, Yhwach slowly gained the usage of his dormant motor skills and senses.24 121 Power Bestowal (via Letter Empowerment): While all Quincy have the power to collect Reishi from their surroundings to make it theirs, Yhwach is the sole Quincy who can do the opposite: he has the power to share his spirit with others. However, he eventually discovered a much more powerful way to distribute his soul: by engraving a letter, signifying an ability, directly onto another's soul, he could share out his soul more deeply, and with greater power. He does this by having others drink his blood within a ritual.122 Soul Absorption: Yhwach can forcibly retake the soul fragments of his soul that he has shared out.123 The only time that Yhwach can return to being the Father of the Quincy and gather his strength is in his sleep. None can be permitted to disturb him while he rests. If he does not continue to absorb souls, he will eventually revert to his original state, completely deprived of his senses once more.124 Enhanced Condition & Longevity: Every time he regains a piece of his soul, Yhwach becomes stronger and lives longer.125 Nocturnal Power Swapping: Yhwach and Haschwalth are two sides of a balanced scale. While Yhwach returns to being the Father of the Quincy, Haschwalth take up the mask of the ruler in his stead, as they are connected.126 Once night falls and Yhwach falls asleep, his power will be swapped with Haschwalth's.127 Auswählen (聖別 (アウスヴェーレン), Ausuvēren; German for "Select", Japanese for "Holy Selection"; "Consecration" in the Viz release): After 990 years of being sealed away, Yhwach used this ability to restore his lost powers. After selecting Quincy whom he deems impure, including those with mixed blood, Yhwach can steal their powers and make them his own. This process is ultimately fatal to its victims, particularly those who are already weak.128 Upon Yhwach's activation of this ability, his targets are engulfed in massive columns of light. Even being near the columns of light is enough to strip a Quincy of their power.129 It absorbs energy from those Quincy judged to be unnecessary and sends it to those who need it in a redistribution of power. Those taken from will perish, while those on the receiving end are revitalized with greater strength than they possessed before. It transfers not physical accumulations of Reishi, but pure energy. As such, even Kirio Hikifune's Cage of Life, which blocks all spiritual matter, cannot prevent its use.130 However, if Yhwach's blood makes contact with the Still Silver formed within the hearts of those he targets with Auswählen, he will briefly lose all his powers.131 Self-Power Restoration: Should Yhwach's physical or spiritual capabilities be impaired by his opponent, he can easily restore them. When Ichibē Hyōsube's Name Curse crushed Yhwach's voice and prevented him from speaking, Yhwach granted himself the power of voice once more by digging his fingers into his throat and channeling Reishi into the openings.132 When Ichibē's sealed Zanpakutō caused Yhwach's physical and spiritual power to be halved due to Ichibē cutting his name in half,133 Yhwach restored them by summoning and absorbing several ribbons of Reishi inscribed with Roman letters.134 608Sankt Altar Yhwach uses Sankt Altar in an attempt to steal Ichibē's power. Sankt Altar (簒奪聖壇 (ザンクト・アルタール), Zankuto Arutāru; German for "Saint Altar", Japanese for "Usurpation Altar"): Yhwach summons five orbs of energy in the air around a target that shoot out concentrated beams of energy at the target, forming the pattern of a large Quincy Zeichen; these beams take the power of the target with the intent of giving the taken power to Yhwach.135 Reiatsu Infusion: Yhwach can transfer his Reiatsu to others through contact with a object he has infused his Reiatsu into. If a Quincy receives some of his Reiatsu, their Quincy blood forces them to attack the Soul King if he is nearby because the king "cannot be forgiven";136 this is visually represented by Blut Vene veins spreading across the part of the user's body where they received Yhwach's Reiatsu.137 684Yhwach revives himself Yhwach revives himself using The Almighty. The Almighty (全知全能 (ジ・オールマイティ), Ji Ōrumaiti; Japanese for "All-Knowing"): When Yhwach activates The Almighty, his irises and pupils split in two.138 After Yhwach was sealed away, it took 900 years for his heart to begin beating once more, 90 years for him to regain awareness, and 9 years for him to regain his power. If he were to open his eyes before those final 9 years had fully elapsed, he may have been unable to fully control his power and accidentally stolen all of the power from his loyal Sternritter. With this power's activation, Yhwach achieves his full strength.139 Yhwach gains an additional pupil in each eye after nullifying Ichibē's Futen Taisatsuryō.140 Omni-Precognition: Yhwach can see everything that is to occur from the present moment into the far-flung future. He can "know" everything that lies within that gaze.141 Rather than seeing a linear future, Yhwach observes all possible futures at once like countless grains of sand in the wind, and can thus act accordingly using the knowledge he has gained to anticipate and counter his opponents.142 He can even revive himself by changing futures where he dies.143 However, Yhwach is unable to predict the actions of Mimihagi, the right hand of the Soul King.144 Future Modification: Yhwach states that the true power of The Almighty is the ability to transform the future.145 He utilizes this power by setting up traps where he knows his opponents will be146 and attacking them before they can even begin their own attacks. He can also maneuver around any defense and countermeasure they use to protect themselves in order to facilitate his attacks.147 Power Intuition: Any power of which he "knows" will become his ally.148 Reactionary Power Immunity: That power will not only be unable to defeat him, but become unable to harm him in any way.148 Concussive Force: Yhwach can fire blasts of force powerful enough to send combatants as powerful as Yoruichi Shihōin and Ichigo Kurosaki flying from his hands.149 Consumption: Yhwach can consume other beings via physical contact, including higher beings and in doing so, absorbs their powers and energy, and can contain their great essence within his body, making their power his own. The process can vary in length, being instant with those lower in power than him and taking longer for more powerful beings.150151 Reishi Manipulation: As a Quincy, Yhwach primarily absorbs spiritual energy from the atmosphere, and combines it with his own spiritual energy to form weapons.152 He has an easier time collecting this energy in environments with higher concentrations of Reishi such as Soul Society or Hueco Mundo.153 Yhwach can collect Reishi and solidify it at will. He created an intricate throne, which he later deconstructed with ease, and reconstructed it into a set of steps in order to ascend to a higher level of Silbern.154 Hirenkyaku Master: After destroying the 1st Division HQ, Yhwach moved a great distance and appeared behind Yamamoto without being noticed.155 He overwhelmed Ichigo while the latter was using his Bankai, Tensa Zangetsu.156 Blut (血装 (ブルート), Burūto; German for "Blood", Japanese for "Blood Guise"): An advanced Quincy technique which grants one inhuman offensive and defensive capabilities, generated by making Reishi flow into the user's blood vessels. The independent forms for attack and defense cannot be employed simultaneously.157 Blut Vene (静血装 (ブルート・ヴェーネ), Burūto Vēne; German for "Blood Vein", Japanese for "Stilled Blood Guise"): With his Blut Vene active, Yhwach can withstand a Bankai-enhanced Getsuga Tenshō without sustaining any injury.158 607Blut Vene Anhaben Blut Vene Anhaben. Blut Vene Anhaben (外殻静血装 (ブルート・ヴェーネ・アンハーベン), Burūto Vēne Anhāben; German for "Wearing the Blood Vein", Japanese for "Shell of Stilled Blood Guise"): Yhwach extends his Blut Vene outside of his body to create a forcefield that blocks incoming attacks. It can easily block mid-level Kidō spells, such as Bakudō #62. Hyapporankan, even when employed by a member of the Royal Guard. The forcefield consumes everything around it, including living beings, in order to maintain itself. When activated, it creates the Blut Vene vein pattern on the surface of whatever it attempts to consume.159 Energy Manipulation: After absorbing the Soul King and Mimihagi, Yhwach is now surrounded by very thick black energy which he can manipulate as he pleases, both for offense and defense.160 Immense Spiritual Power: According to Quilge Opie, Yhwach has power surpassing that of an Espada. He easily defeated Tier Harribel, who was "utterly powerless" before him.39 As a further testament to Yhwach's power, by his own claim, among the Wandenreich, only he possesses enough power to actually wield Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto's Bankai.118 1000 years ago, he pinned dozens of people, including a teenage Bazz-B, to the ground with his Reiatsu alone, causing Bazz-B to label him a monster.161 Enhanced Strength: During his short fight with Ichigo, Yhwach displayed impressive physical strength. When he stabbed Ichigo in the neck, the force of his attack caused the ground beneath them to shatter.162 Enhanced Endurance: Yhwach is a considerably resilient combatant, piercing his own throat and impaling himself with a Heilig Pfeil during his fight with Ichibē Hyōsube without slowing down or showing any signs of physical strain afterward.163 Swordsman: Yhwach is proficient enough in swordsmanship to effortlessly clash with and repel a captain-class combatant. In battle, he can easily perform a take-down on his opponent with one hand while wielding his sword in the other.164 Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Aside from his Quincy skills, Yhwach possesses a certain level of proficiency in hand-to-hand combat. He was able to quickly subdue and pin down Ichigo Kurosaki, who had his Bankai active at the time, before the latter could react or defend himself properly.165 Spirit Weapon 506Yhwach's Spirit Weapon Yhwach's sword. Reishi Sword: Using his Quincy Cross, Yhwach can gather both spirit energy and particles and transform them into weapons. Unlike the bows displayed by most other Quincy, his particular weapon manifests in the form of an ornate sword, reminiscent of a Dadao, with a relatively long handle and a cross-guard shaped like a bird.166 605Sankt Bogen Sankt Bogen. Sankt Bogen (大聖弓 (ザンクト・ボーグン), Zankuto Bōgun; German for "Saint Bow", Japanese for "Great Holy Bow"): Yhwach manifests an enormous bow anywhere within his general vicinity with proportionally large Heilig Pfeil, which carry enough force to propel him back up to the Soul King Palace with a single shot.167 Heilig Pfeil (神聖滅矢 (ハイリッヒ・プファイル), Hairihhi Pufairu; German for "Holy Arrow", Japanese for "Sacred Destruction Arrows"): By collecting more Reishi, Yhwach can form the spiritual arrows which are typical of other Quincy bows. He can also generate them without the need of a Spirit Weapon, instead forming and firing them with just an outstretched finger. These arrows appear as simple blasts of Reishi shaped like the Quincy Cross, though they still retain enough force to create deep cavities in the ground.168 He can fire them in rapid succession as a continuous barrage, which can destroy an adversary as durable as Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto.169 510Yhwach's Broadsword Yhwach's Reishi broadsword. Reishi Broadsword: With a simple, horizontal cutting motion directed at the sky, Yhwach manifests an enormous bow in the air above himself, which in turn fires an arrow back towards the ground in front of him. The length of this arrow is comparable to Yhwach's own height and, by gripping it near the base of the shaft, he can wield it in a manner similar to a large broadsword. Two protrusions jutting out diagonally on either side form the sword's cross-guard which, alongside the handle, form a shape reminiscent of the Wandenreich insignia. The blade of this weapon can effortlessly bifurcate an opponent, including one as powerful as Yamamoto.170 Yhwach's Soul King Powers After absorbing the Soul King and his right hand, Yhwach gains a wide variety of new powers and abilities. Barrier Generation: After absorbing Mimihagi, Yhwach can create an enormous black barrier over an area by merely unleashing darkness from his fingertip.171 He can target an area hundreds of miles away from him, and the barrier is large enough to cover the entire Seireitei.172 However, the barrier can be cracked by attacks of extreme power (such as a Hadō #90. Kurohitsugi), and because of its sheer density, it will collapse in on itself if such a crack is targeted with concentrated Reiatsu.173 621Sui-Feng is swarmed The eyeball creatures swarm Suì-Fēng. Eyeball Creatures: After absorbing Mimihagi, Yhwach gains access to the unrestrained power of the Soul King, which manifests itself in the form of masses of tiny, black, baby-like,174 single-eyeballed creatures that swarm from Yhwach himself. These creatures do not appear to possess sentience, but will actively and only target Shinigami due to them being the enemies of the Soul King, ignoring other nearby spiritual beings like Quincies in the process.175 When attacking Shinigami, the creatures will swarm them in droves176 and attempt to devour them.177 However, though they are resistant to physical attacks,178 the creatures are easily crushed by intense Reiatsu179 and can be obliterated entirely by high-level Hadō spells.180 673Ichigo attacks Yhwach's Reiatsu protects him from Ichigo's Getsuga Tenshō. Enhanced Spiritual Power: After absorbing the Soul King, Yhwach's spiritual power is bolstered to incredible heights, to the point where he refers to it as "an excess of power". By simply exerting his Reiatsu, he can destroy large structures like the Greater Soul King Palace.181 His Reiatsu itself takes on a constantly visible form of darkness flowing from him182183 and is potent and concentrated enough that Yhwach can actually use it in combat for both offense and defense.184185186 Increased Reishi Control: After absorbing the Soul King, Yhwach's natural control over Reishi in the atmosphere as a Quincy have been greatly increased, to the point where he can manipulate all the Reishi in the Royal Realm so that only Quincies can use it to create stepping platforms in midair, greatly hindering his Shinigami enemies.187 628Zeichen Palace The Soul King Palace after Yhwach's reshaping. Matter Transmutation: After absorbing the Soul King, Yhwach gains some degree of control over physical matter; his first true demonstration of his newfound power was to move the Wandenreich City that had replaced the Seireitei to the Royal Realm188 and reshaping it and the existing structures in the palace to form a gigantic Quincy Zeichen.189 Furthermore, in order to goad his enemies into attacking, Yhwach created a massive, towering fort in the center of the new palace in a matter of seconds.190 Weaknesses